Fix-It Felix Jr.
'''Fix-It Felix, Jr.' is a major character in the 2012 Disney animated film, Wreck-It Ralph. Background Fix-It Felix, Jr. is the hero and the titular character of the arcade game Fix-It Felix, Jr., where he saves an apartment building, and its inhabitants, from being destroyed by a hulking man named Wreck-It Ralph. To everyone in Niceland, the town within the game, Felix is the poster boy for goodness. Felix himself is very polite and kind to everyone he meets, even to Ralph. According to Ralph at the beginning of the film, Felix's magic hammer was given to him by his father, Fix-It Felix, Sr. The Magic Hammer has the ability to fix anything and everything, and can even heal an injured character. Official Description :Felix is the very popular star of ''Fix-It Felix, Jr. and Niceland's hammer-wielding maintenance man who's beloved by all. When he is not busy fixin' all of Ralph's wreckin', this gold-medal-winning good guy is being showered with kisses, praise and pies from his tenants. Hardwired for niceness, anything other than being "The Good Guy" just doesn't compute.'' Physical Appearance Felix is a diminutive man with fair skin, brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a blue plumbers outfit with a white undershirt, and brown boots and gloves His cap is also blue and has his initials detailed onto it. Like the other characters from the film, Felix's appearances, mostly clothing, changed throughout character development from wearing overalls to modern plumbers uniform. At first (and it was shown in one of the presentations of the movie's development), he was to wear a yellow shirt with rolled up sleeves and a sightly different utility belt. However, it changed into a blue short-sleeved shirt with a name tag on it and the belt's appearance changed as well. His facial expressions and hair style are also very similar to his own voice actor's, Jack McBrayer. Personality Felix is a cheery, lovable, kind-hearted hero. He brings joy to the Nicelanders by fixing their apartment windows whenever Ralph destroys them. As a result, he is often given praises, pies, and has celebrations thrown in his honor. During the celebrations, Felix is shown to be a gregarious person. He doesn't treat Ralph as badly as the Nicelanders do and even seems to be a bit sympathetic for him. When Ralph tires of his role as the villain and abandons his game, Felix is courageous enough to take responsibility and risk his life for his game by searching for him. Felix is good right down to his core. He never swears and has a charm about him that reminds you that he was made to be a hero of the 80's. Felix speaks with a southern accent and is constantly heard using various phrases such as "Oh my land!" and "Jiminy, jaminy!", mostly when something shocking or amazing occurs. However, while Felix wasn't antagonistic towards Ralph, he was (albeit, unintentionally) insensitive to Ralph's feelings for thirty years, never considering how Ralph felt about his role as the game's villain, simply taking him for granted, and didn't even think to invite Ralph to the game's 30th anniversary, making him find it awkward when Ralph asks to be invited to try some cake. When Ralph game-jumped, Felix went to get him back, not interested in why Ralph had taken off, only interested in the well-being of his game, and is cross with Ralph once they reunite, expressing how he'd been rejected and treated like a criminal - It was there he finally realized that's what Ralph had been subject to for thirty years, and so they work together to help Vanellope and save Sugar Rush, significantly improving their relationship, where Felix calls Ralph "brother" and even asks Ralph to be his best man at his and Sergeant Calhoun's wedding. Appearances ''Wreck-It Ralph 30 Year Celebration In the video game world of ''Fix-It Felix, Jr., Felix and the Nicelanders are celebrating the game's 30th anniversary, though one character is left out purposely: Wreck-It Ralph, the villain of the game. During a party of the dance floor, Ralph comes to the door of the penthouse, and the Nicelanders tell Felix to shoo him away. Felix is overly nervous to do so, as he doesn't have the heart to turn Ralph away when Ralph has done absolutely nothing wrong. After an awkward greeting, Felix invites Ralph in, but the Nicelanders are less than amused. The mayor of Niceland, Gene, begins to lose his patience with Ralph, who has been feeling shunned by the Nicelanders because of his role as the bad guy. Felix tries to stop Gene and Ralph's arguing, but the two are too heated in the moment. Ralph is eventually pushed to destroying the anniversary cake, proving Gene right. Ralph is just the "bad guy that wrecks the building." Ralph then leaves for Tapper's in a huff, claiming he was going to find a medal to prove to everyone that he can be a good-guy. Ralph's Gone Turbo The next morning, a player, Moppet Girl, prepares to play Fix-It Felix, Jr. but Ralph is nowhere to be found, much to Felix's confusion. Felix, although he still can be controlled by the player at that time, sneaks off the screen and rushes to Ralph's brick pile home, but Ralph is absent. The Nicelanders begin to panic over Ralph's mysterious disappearance, just as Moppet Girl notifies Mr. Litwak, the owner of the arcade, about the problem. Believing the game to be on the fritz, Litwak plasters an "out of order" sign on the cabinet screen, darkening the world of Niceland and throwing the Nicelanders into panic once more, fearing they'll be unplugged without Ralph. An optimistic Felix calms the crowd, believing Ralph may have simply fell asleep at Tapper's again, just before receiving a visit from Q*bert, who tells Felix that Ralph has gone to Hero's Duty. Sergeant Calhoun Felix heads off to find him, but when he arrives, he is immediately attacked by the game's lead character, Sergeant Calhoun, and her troopers. Luckily, Felix is able to use his leaping ability to avoid their fire, before being legged swiped by Calhoun. Being held at gunpoint, Felix quickly identified himself before noticing how beautiful Calhoun was in high definition and quickly became infatuated with her. Unflattered, Calhoun cut straight to the point and demands to know his business. Felix tells her he's searching for his cohort Ralph, whom Q*bert has seen entering her game. Calhoun scoffs at the claims until Ralph soars by inside a shuttle—not alone—but with a baby Cy-Bug, the enemy in Hero's Duty. Felix and Calhoun follow the shuttle to Game Central Station. There, the Surge Protector tells them that Ralph has blasted into Sugar Rush. Unlike her, Felix doesn't see Ralph blasting into Sugar Rush with a Cy-Bug as a major problem. However, Calhoun tells him that Cy-Bugs are unable to tell the difference between game time and after hours, meaning they are truly evil. They'll eventually multiply and consume Sugar Rush before destroying all the other games in the arcade. The Story of Turbo Felix begins to follow Calhoun in, but the sergeant tells Felix to stay put. Despite Calhoun's demands to stay out, Felix draws the line and tells her it's his job to fix what Ralph wrecks. Calhoun eventually agrees to let him join and the duo heads off. In Sugar Rush, they find the shuttle that Ralph has crash-landed, but Ralph and the Cy-Bug are nowhere in sight. Calhoun begins to fear the worse but uses her tracker to locate the Cy-Bug. While searching in the Candy Tree Forest, Calhoun asks why Ralph went AWOL. Felix is clueless to the fact, but feared that Ralph decided to "go Turbo". Since Calhoun's game was brand new to the arcade, the sergeant is unaware of what "go Turbo" meant. So Felix tells her a story of Turbo: years ago, when the arcade first opened, TurboTime was the most popular game by far, and Turbo, the lead character of the game, enjoyed being the center of attention. However, when a new racing game RoadBlasters arrived and stole Turbo's thunder, an extremely jealous Turbo game-jumped into the new game and tried to take it over, causing it to crash. As a result, both games were unplugged for good. Dynamite Gal Just after Felix finishes the story, the branch he and Calhoun are standing on disappears (being a double stripe), and the two fall into Nesquik Sand. Felix tries to hop out, but to no avail. Despaired, he goes into panic until Calhoun punches him calm. Just then, the living rope-like laffy taffys above them begin to laugh, and the more they laugh, the more they lower. So Calhoun repeatedly punches Felix's face, which Felix in turn repeatedly repairs himself with his magic hammer, until the taffys are within reach. Felix grabs hold of Calhoun and one of the taffys that lifts the two into the air, and Calhoun is impressed at Felix's dashing heroism as the taffys sing around them. However, the supposedly romantic moment is short-lived as Calhoun immediately fires her gun to shoo away the taffys so that she can get back with her mission. The two return to the crashed shuttle, which Felix repairs with his hammer. Then they fly in the shuttle to have an aerial view of the kingdom, but when Felix calls Calhoun "one dynamite gal" (out of falling in love with her), Calhoun has flashbacks of her previous relationship and is pained to the point where she lowers the shuttle at the gates of the castle of King Candy (ruler of Sugar Rush) and orders Felix out of the shuttle. Unbeknown to Felix, "dynamite gal" was what Calhoun's fiancé had called her, before he was eaten by a Cy-Bug on their wedding day. The Fungeon Feeling desolate that Calhoun has rejected his affections, he walks toward the castle. At the castle doors, Felix is encountered by the King's assistant, Sour Bill. Felix asks Bill if the latter has seen Ralph, but upon mentioning the bad-guy, Sour Bill decides to imprison Felix, as Ralph notably caused trouble in the kingdom prior to the handy-man's arrival, and their obvious association led Bill to believe Felix to be just as reckless. Felix is dropped into King Candy's Fungeon via a trapdoor. While in the Fungeon, he attempts to break the window bars with his hammer, but strengthens them instead, making him hopelessly break down sobbing. Just then, Ralph barges into Felix's cell. Felix is, at first, overjoyed to see his friend, but his joy quickly turns to anger upon realizing how much danger and heartbreak he has gone through to find Ralph. He also refuses to fix the kart of a little "glitch" in Sugar Rush named Vanellope, whom Ralph has befriended. However, Ralph then confesses to Felix that Felix's feelings of being rejected and treated like a criminal is what he feels everyday of his life and the reason why he has ran off to try to be a good guy, much to Felix's absolute surprise. Beginning to understand how he cannot change who he is, Ralph asks Felix to fix the kart (which Ralph has destroyed as a result of King Candy's manipulation), the only hope for Vanellope, and promises that he will never try to be good again if Felix does so. Felix agrees, touched by Ralph's unselfishness, and the two go to rescue the imprisoned Vanellope. Felix, Ralph, and Vanellope rush to the speedway, where the Random Roster Race has already started, and if she crosses the finish line, she will no longer be a glitch. After Vanellope takes off and inserts herself into the race, Felix and Ralph both focus on the jumbo screen near the start/finish line showcasing the race as Vanellope continues to build up in the leaderboard. Just as Vanellope reaches second place, Calhoun arrives and punches Ralph out of anger that the "game is going down and it's all his fault," revealing that the Cy-Bug hatchling has grown and hatched hundreds of eggs under the grounds of the game. Felix was overjoyed to see Calhoun again despite her saying "Can it, Fix-It!" and was shocked when the Cy-Bugs pop out of the ground. Cy-Bug Invasion As the Cy-Bugs begin to ravage through Sugar Rush, Felix and Ralph turn to the screen to witness King Candy attacking Vanellope. During their scuffle, Vanellope's glitches causes King Candy to also glitch, revealing himself to be Turbo. Felix's jaw drops as both he and Ralph are shocked and speechless at the sight of this revelation. As Vanellope approaches the finish line after escaping King Candy, more swarms of Cy-Bugs explode from the sides of the track. Vanellope's kart is caught in the explosion, which sends her falling off the track, prompting Felix and Ralph to rush to her rescue, though this also allows the Cy-Bugs the chance to destroy the finish line. The trio try to escape the game, but Vanellope, being a glitch, is doomed to oblivion since glitches cannot leave their games. Felix asks Calhoun if there is any way to save Sugar Rush, to which Calhoun explains that without a beacon, the bugs cannot be stopped. Ralph quickly formulates an idea to erupt the Diet Cola Mountain volcano, hoping to have its lava eruption act as the beacon, and heads to the top of the mountain, leaving Vanellope under Felix's protection in his absence. Felix and Vanellope later watch in horror as Ralph is captured and flown into the air by King Candy, who has turned into a Cy-Bug after being eaten by one. Peace Restored Fortunately, Ralph breaks free from King Candy's grasps and brings the entire crater of Mentos plunging into the lava inside the mountain, causing a massive eruption, which produces the beacon that attracts and vaporizes all the Cy-Bugs, including King Candy, for good. Felix jumps with joy as he congratulates Ralph on finally stopping the bugs and saving Sugar Rush, as well as the entire arcade. He then kisses Calhoun on the cheek, and the sergeant is surprised and so delighted, she returns the kiss. Felix then repairs the finish line with his hammer, allowing Vanellope to cross. When she does, she magically transforms into a princess and the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush as the codings of Sugar Rush are restored. Felix then witnesses Vanellope addressing the racers who have been mean to her previously and is shocked when she decrees to have them executed, but is presumably relieved when she reveals that she was just kidding. Arcade Finale At that time, the arcade is about to open so Calhoun calls Felix and Ralph to head back to their respective games. Felix and Ralph travel back to Fix-It Felix, Jr. just in time to show Mr. Litwak that it still works, sparing the game from being unplugged. They invite homeless video game characters such as Q*bert into their game to help out on the bonus levels and also make Niceland a new home for the new characters. Afterwards, Felix and Calhoun wed with Ralph serving as Felix's best man and Vanellope as the maid of honor. And this time, Calhoun's troopers were on watch for a potential Cy-Bug attack just in case. During the end credits, Felix and Ralph are shown having various game jumping adventures with Vanellope and Calhoun. Cameos Both Felix and Ralph starred in a commercial promoting GameFly, which briefly showcased the two discovering the options to rent games. In the web series Disney Drive-On with The Muppets, Felix can be seen as artwork on the Fix-It Felix, Jr. game cabinet in several shots. Printed material ''The Wrecking Party'' In this story, Felix and the Nicelanders throw a special party in Ralph's honor known as a "Wrecking Party". While tending to average party festivities such as cake and socializing, the group also engages in wrecking; with Felix having created a large brick wall specifically to destroy just for the occasion. Video games ''Wreck-It Ralph (video game) In the video game, Fix-It Felix is a playable character along with Wreck-It Ralph. Unlike Ralph, who wrecks things, punches Cy-Bugs, climbs ladders, and pushes things; Fix-It Felix uses his hammer to turn the Cy-Bugs back into eggs (because the hammer restores anything to its original glory), can hop once in midair, and can hop wall-to-wall to get to the top. In the beginning cutscene, Ralph reveals that Felix and Calhoun are married and joins Ralph on watching Vanellope in the Random Roster race. When Ralph accidentally drops a Cy-Bug egg into a taffy pool and unleashes an invasion, Felix joins Ralph on a journey to destroy the Cy-Bugs by making beacons in each level. At the end cutscene, Felix, with Calhoun, puts up a sign that said "Cy-Bug safety is our priority" with a picture of a Cy-Bug on it and then returns to his game to keep the gamers happy. Disney INFINITY (series) He appears in Disney Infinity as a townsperson costume for the Toy Box. He also has his own power disc where each player has a chance to heal themselves. In the sequel, ''Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition, Felix's role is somewhat expanded, and he serves as a Toy Box City builder. Disney Parks Currently, Felix makes no live appearances at the Disney theme parks around the world. However, he and Ralph are featured in their own segment in the castle show, Celebrate the Magic at the Magic Kingdom. In the [[World of Color#World of Color:Celebrate!|2015 rendition of World of Color]], Felix, alongside Calhoun, appears during the segment celebrating Disney animated films, and more specifically, romance and friendship. Gallery Trivia *Felix is the only main character in the film to be seen regenerating after dying (along with a character from Hero's Duty). *In Latin, "Felix" means "lucky" and "successful". *During the film's earliest development, Felix was cast as the main character, whilst Ralph had the role of a supporting character. However, writer Phil Johnston, felt that the story of Ralph becoming a bigger person (a hero) would be more compelling. *In an early draft of the film, Felix was intended to join Ralph on his journey to become a hero. However, the filmmakers felt that Felix's inclusion would distract the central heart of the story: the relationship between Ralph and Vanellope. *True to his name, Felix can fix anything with his magical golden hammer, including, apparently, physical injuries. Unfortunately for him, this comes with a catch; anything the hammer touches is instantly restored to pristine condition, and cannot be used to destroy or damage things. An example when he tries to break the prison bars, but instead strengthens them. *Felix's name ends with Jr. We can see that his ancestor was also named 'Fix-it Felix'. *In one scene of the film, Felix mentions Mario during the party; Mario is Nintendo's mascot. His main inspiration was Mario. *Felix can speak Q*bertese, although he says it's a little rusty. *In The Art of Wreck-It Ralph, it shows changes in Fix-It Felix's appearance from a figure made of measuring rulers to a human wearing overalls to a human wearing modern plumbers uniform. *Fix-It Felix has some similarities with his voice actor, Jack McBrayer. *Felix is the second Disney character voiced by Jack McBrayer (first is Irving from Phineas and Ferb). **However, Felix is the first to be voiced by Jack McBrayer in a Disney feature, while Irving is the first to be voiced by the same actor in a Disney TV series. *Even though Felix wears a short-sleeved blue shirt and carries a golden hammer in the game (and in the film), the film shows that the ''Fix-It Felix, Jr. ''game cabinet has pictures of him wearing a yellow shirt and carrying a normal hammer. *In the junior novelization, Mary was announcing the Nicelanders' favorite flavors and when she get to Felix's she wasn't interrupted by Ralph like in the movie so she reveals that Felix's favorite flavor is Vanilla. de:Fix-It Felix, Jr. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Lovers Category:Iconic characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Fix-it Felix Jr. characters Category:Spouses Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon